Autumn Stranger
by fantasia-Yuu
Summary: In the heart of Autumn, the oddest of friendships formed, leading to a united family all for one man. Tsuna.
1. Autumn Friendship

Please Note this will be a chaptered fic :) and note this will turn into a mafia story somehow :)

* * *

><p>A small chilly wind lapped across the trees and blew upon a young man no more than 18, no less than 15. The hot chocolate cup he carefully held and earthly smells wafting throughout the vicinity. The area is filled with autumn leaves covering the pathway. He sees many people each day, many walk past in a hurry, many stroll by but none of them ever stop and enjoy the scenery of red, yellow and orange. He looks down upon on his book absorbing himself in the images and imagination.<p>

Yamamoto decided that he'll take a nice needed break. He's been cooped inside far too long, his large house no longer contained inspirations of his paintings. He walks outside into a park. As he walks down the boulevard of colours, soft and pleasant he spots a young gentlemen sitting on a bench, reading a book, Briar Rose he noted the cover. He resisted the urge to start a conversation, but takes a seat on a bench opposite to him.

Gokudera who had finally finished the book, there was only a few chapters left, he gently closed the book and glanced up. There was a male on the bench opposite smiling at him; he noted that this male had a slight cheeky grin plastered on his face. He couldn't help but smile back. He had a beanie draped across his head folding his fringe neatly forward, a blue jacket over a cotton sweater he donned some jeans and sneakers. A tint of pink started to appear on his cheeks as he stood up and walked away, back to the usual job as a musician at a fancy restaurant.

Fingers' sliding along piano keys, playing the wistful melody of Chopin's nocturne, Gokudera was in his own world, ignoring the classy diners behind him, siting at cushioned chairs, glass tables and eating expensive meals. The dim lights with the elegant, polished glassware sitting neatly at each table it was clear this was a rich man's playground. The waiters all adorned with silky vests and groomed to perfection. Gokudera himself was in an expensive blouse, the rich merely took him as entertainment, an item that came free with their meal. He never took it to heart of who listened to him; he even ignored the soft whispers of company deals or conversations of selfish connections. It was no surprise he didn't notice the young man from earlier in the park striding across the floor and seating himself on a table. The young man Yamamoto on the other hand noticed immediately recognised him. He allowed himself to be mesmerised by the beautiful melody and stared at the soft, graceful hands that were the cause of such illuminating melody in such a dark, dusk and modern stage.

Yamamoto ordered his meal, ate in the most graceful way he could as he listened to the piano. He dismissed the stares of company allies that knew him as the third son, he didn't respond to any of those who wanted to strike a conversation. He asked the waiter who took his bill the name of the man playing the piano.

"_Gokudera"_

He would never forget that name. He could never remember the names, figures or anything associated to his father's company. He was indeed the 'failed' son, but he would remember the simple name of Gokudera. When he got home, he gave a canvas life of colours soft with autumn, and a silhouette of a young man. He labelled the painting as 'Gokudera'.

Yamamoto sat at the same bench the next day, and just as he expected, Gokudera strolls down the pathway and sits on the same bench. Opening another book, he started to read this time it was Lady Sannox. They exchanged a few glances and a smile. Gokudera bids him goodbye with a slight nod and once again walked away, down the boulevard with his coffee in hand. Yamamoto would then walk into the restaurant and by luck he'll see him. Gokudera will play a piece, Schubert, Telemann, Mozart and Beethoven then he'll take his leave. He never noticed him in his expensive suit and graceful mannerisms.

It's a daily occurrence; Yamamoto would go to the park, then lunch and back home. His parents thought he was mad, he had always been the odd son, the one with a creative mind, the lover of small things such as clean plates with a blue hue. Why his son would paint of sunsets and autumn with the same silhouette in every painting was a secret unknown to them. They decided not to kindle on that matter and let it evolve itself; they knew their son was a man of few words with an odd personality.

The routine has been re-occurring for the past month and Yamamoto again seats himself on the bench like every other day waiting for Gokudera to arrive. They've had a small conversation but not enough to be enough. This time, a month after their first fateful meeting, Gokudera acknowledges his daily presence and this time he bravely passes him a book and a coffee before seating down on his respective bench. Gokudera signalled him to read and he observes the cover. Briar Rose, the same book he read when he first saw him. As Yamamoto opened the front page, carefully scribbled where the words,

'_It's a beautifully written story, if you're going to sit here until I go and watch me at the restaurant; you might as well absorb yourself in a good book'_

Yamamoto could only stifle a small chuckle and nodded. Gokudera could only offer a sweet smile before continuing his story as he flipped a page and started to read under the trees whose leaves have fallen off with age and winter's skirt slowly treading in.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Yamamoto"_

"_I'm Gokudera"_

"_I know"_

It was a beginning of a peculiar relationship.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? i loved writing this one actually, others such as Tsuna etc..will appear in later chaps<p> 


	2. Winter's Chill

I personally love writing this story more than my other ones :) I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. next chapter is Hibari and Mukuro

* * *

><p>The pathway was covered in white snow, the freezing wind sinking into jackets, faces and buildings. Still there were two men standing in the snow, slowly sipping their coffee enjoying the cold atmosphere. Less people came around the area due to the freezing cold.<p>

"Yamamoto! Gokudera!"

The two men turned around and saw and orange haired boy waving frantically and padding his way towards them.

"You two were so hard to find"

Yamamoto laughed at his flushed face, they only met a few days ago due to Gokudera. His name was Tsuna.

"You're late, now it's time to leave" Gokudera spoke in annoyance at his friend's tardiness.

"Let's go"

The three young men made their way to the snow covered footpath and strolled down the footpath, taking in the fresh winter air and the warm smell of coffee beans. Gokudera laid out a sigh, the only time he could relax was coming to an end, even though he had two great friends with him, his strength and health was deteriorating. He couldn't feed a sister, 2 sick parents and grandfather with his low pay of income. During winter, they all get sick and the medicine costs are blooming. Gokudera doesn't tell Yamamoto though; he didn't need a friend especially a rich one of his current predicament. Tsuna knows but he cannot help, his household is just as poor as Gokudera's. His father is never at home and his mother has no job.

Gokudera and Tsuna both dropped out of school, Tsuna because of his pathetic grades and Gokudera was the only person who could make money out of his piano skills. His mother was a great pianist and taught him well before she came down with a terminal illness. His father has heart problems due to his smoking addiction.

"I'm going now! I have to work at the café and I need to meet Kyoya beforehand!" and Tsuna quickly ran down the road and turned around the corner.

"I have to make my home before I visit the restaurant; it's not really lunch time yet" Chuckling as he spoke. That woke Gokudera from his thoughts of how to feed everyone in his family.

He sighed "I'm heading off now, see you later"

Yamamoto, wondered why his friend was so depressed lately, he wasn't as cheerful yet he seemed stressed. He didn't know Gokudera read books to improve his skills because he couldn't go to school, he didn't know Gokudera only read books, of sadness, war and suffering. Yamamoto didn't go to school either, he was home schooled, trained to work under his brothers in his father's computer company. Yamamoto hated it; he preferred painting and relaxing much more.

* * *

><p>When Yamamoto arrived to the restaurant Gokudera was already on stage playing Brahms. He noticed how pale Gokudera was Yamamoto waved it off and blames it upon the lights that shined upon his face.<p>

Gokudera didn't return to the park the next day and dejectedly Yamamoto walked off with two coffee cups in hand, nor did he the next day. Yamamoto would patiently wait but the result would be the same, he would walk off in the heart of winter without a friend. Gokudera didn't show up for a whole week. When Yamamoto requested the staff attendance list, he found Gokudera hasn't showed up for a whole week, he had taken a week holiday. Naturally, he called Tsuna,

"I haven't seen Gokudera for a while, apparently he's on leave, have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry Yamamoto, but he hasn't called all week. Gokudera hardly takes leaves unless it's really important"

Yamamoto hung up and after checking the staff address he quickly made his way onto the street to pay a little visit to Gokudera's household. He called his chauffeur and panic washed all over him.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was weighed down by the stress. His father has been admitted to the hospital, his sister ran out of the house leaving behind many debts and his grandfather needed to be carefully taken care of at home. His mother couldn't do anything so Gokudera as the eldest son took everything upon his shoulders.<p>

His face was pale, ghostlike features graced across his face, his limbs thin and tired. He was cold; his many jackets were given to provide warmth for his family. A he walked across the trees of white and grey, burden heavy upon him, a tear rolled down a thin cheek and he looked into the darkness of the trees and whispered,

"How I would like to join you, the darkness is inviting to my despair, wishing I could disappear but, I have promises to keep, I cannot join you yet. I have a journey still needed to be taken"

With that, Gokudera slowly dragged himself back home ready to plunder through a disastrous, brutal winter.

* * *

><p>I was planning to leave on a cliff-hanger but i think this is mean enough...<p>

Hope you enjoyed it and if you did please reveiw so i know you liked it ^^ Please tell me if you don't like the format at how the sentances are spread across the page and i'll fix it XD

Thank you, and see you in the next chapter :) This will end up as a mafia/family story. please bear with me, im introducing all the guardians slowly.


	3. Spring Encounter

Hehe, guess who appears? XD

* * *

><p>A light warm breeze, the grass littered with sunshine daisies and the birds chirping in the whistling treetops above. A man with a white suit and black top, no doubt walking with authority was no doubt the great Hibari Kyoya himself. He didn't notice a tall, lanky man with purple hair, his head following his footsteps as he walked past.<p>

Early spring was the best time to relax according to Hibari. He hated winter and autumn, the cold, icy floors and it was everything that reflected his heart. Hibari had self-employed himself making sure the neighbourhood was a clean, mafia-free area. His father, the head of the police force had taught his violent son very well indeed.

Mukuro on the other hand, noticed him and immediately knew he was the man who frequently visited the small café on the corner of Jeffery Street where Tsuna and he were working. Mukuro had no education whatsoever, he had a drunken had, a rebellious mother and he ran from home when he was 16. He loved to dream of happy skies and the floating white clouds.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna drastically waved. "Would you like the usual?"

Hibari quickly nodded and sat in his corner seat near the window away from the kitchen and the middle tables. The tables were cream-coloured with a small touch of vintage wood, and the knives and forks placed on light pink napkins on each table. A bench near the window was laden with cakes, and desert pastries and delicacies making any passer drool. The middle tables however had a group of people, one with silver hair and a much too cheerful man next to him. Opposite them were two very pale females, one with silver hair, the other scarlet. Kyoya who was listening to their very loud conversation, picked up that the male with silver hair was named Gokudera and he seemed of have been let off a very large debt.

"Maa, Gokudera, you don't need to have a long face, I've already fixed your financial problems!"

Gokudera seemed more convicted to pay off the money and Tsuna was agreeing with him. 'Self-pride' Hibari muttered and a man with purple hair strode up to him with his breakfast and coffee.

"I'm Mukuro"

"I don't care"

Hibari shoved the food into his mouth, and he noticed the purple man snicker. He glared. The atmosphere seemed to drop to a very low temperature. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly helped the two females out of the cafe, they had finished their meal. They made sure to wave to Tsuna before walking their way down the street. Hibari finished as usual and stood up, payed and made his exit.

Mukuro from that day onwards decided he would say hello to this stoic man who happened to be a friend of Tsuna's. Tsuna urged him not to annoying him like that, but Mukuro really didn't care. Hibari who wasn't very fond of the Mukuro resorted to punch him which Mukuro swiftly dodged. Someone managed to evade his attacks, and he most found that this Mukuro was impressive indeed. Like a gentlemen to avoid any damaged furniture or deaths, Mukuro led Hibari to a dojo were they fought for quite a while in hand-to-hand combat. By the end they had become quite good friends.

Weeks by they would talk about, peace-keeping and different attack and defend methods. Tsuna could only laugh at the sudden change in personality and told Yamamoto and Gokudera about the oddity of those two. Tsuna sighed, everyone had a close friend and he had far too many, he wanted a person who would understand him too.

Tsuna would too have his strange encounter.

* * *

><p>This one late afternoon, the week before summer on particular Friday, a man with a fedora hat and black suit opened the door of the café and sat the seat Hibari would usually take. Tsuna took his order.<p>

"Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

The man smirked and Tsuna's heart froze over, that man knew his full name, no one knew his full name unless…

"I'm Reborn. I shall be your Home Tutor or "friend". Vongola Decimo Xanxus has passed away before the ceremony. You are to take his place, the true descendant of Primo"

Tsuna would smash his face to wall if he could, all his life he wished it would never happen. He knew what would happen next his whole life; every man he knew would be in great danger.

This was not the friend he wanted.

* * *

><p>:) This is the real start people ^^ Hibari and Mukuro were short here, but they will have more screentime i promise ^^<p> 


	4. Reborn's Search

Thankyou so much for you lovely reveiw! R&R

* * *

><p>The pale morning light shone through the curtains of the window shining upon a figure in the bed. It was Tsuna, tossing and turning; he kicked the bed sheets and turned off his alarm. Tsuna was wide awake, deep in his thoughts.<p>

'_Why did I have to get dragged into this? Didn't he come and leave years ago? Now everyone I'm close to or I even know will somehow get pulled into this. I'm risking everything, but I cannot run away from it'_

Tsuna basically had no way out of this predicament, he could only embrace it, if not with open arms, but slowly stepping into the position was enough for Vongola Nono. Years ago while he was still in High School, he was failing every class and one morning a small baby appeared on his doorstep claiming to train him into a mafia boss. The baby however left in a short 2 weeks proclaiming they found another successor. Tsuna was thrilled to know and he continued living his peaceful and simple life.

Reborn on the other-hand was in the lounge talking to Mama Sawada.

"I hope he can handle it"

"Who will you find to protect him, he has no friends who are strong enough!"

Mama Sawada was not an idiot. She knew all those years ago why the baby was at the doorstep, she couldn't refuse the mafia so she let him in. She knew her husband was the leader of CEDEF, but she never said anything. Her opinion was as a woman she had to support her family from the back, if any danger would come, she herself was extremely strong.

The two slowly heard footsteps dragging itself down the stairs, they immediately knew who it was and they scrambled to quickly set the table.

"Chaos"

_No ciousuu? How odd._ Tsuna spoke in his head.

Instead of the loud high pitched scream Reborn was expecting to be emitted from the boy, there was a soft nod of the head and Tsuna proceeded to sit down at the table, tightly gripping onto his rice bowl and scarfed down his food. Neither Reborn nor Mama said anything; he slowly ate their food, occasionally reminding Tsuna not to eat so quickly.

Tsuna decided to skip on visiting his two friends at the park today and decided to take a light stroll in the neighbourhood instead. He walked across the street staring at the countless of houses lined up across each other, occasionally a car would pass and Tsuna clearly knew Reborn was following him. Tsuna didn't care or say anything. He kept walking, staring forward. A light breeze fluttered and Tsuna smelt fresh mowed grass, clean crisp cool air and he sighed deeply. He stopped, he felt Reborn's stare and then ran, bolting as fast as he could.

Suddenly he crashed into Reborn, and Tsuna tumbled backwards falling on his buttocks and winced as he made contact with the hard concrete wet ground. Holding back his intent to glare straight into the dark orbs of Reborn he slowly picked himself up, biting his lip as he did so.

"Pathetic. Still clumsy, you cannot out run me"

_I'm going to unleash the hate and power inside you Tsuna; I need to find what you treasure and rip it cruelly from your hands if you don't show me your capabilities._

Reborn, stared back at Tsuna's grown features, large eyes, finer jawline, stronger arms and he was a very average height. Tsuna looked back at Reborn in his adult form, curly sideburns, clenched jaw, cold eyes and in fact very tall. Tsuna dusted his pants and in a silent anger stalked down the street with Reborn close behind.

* * *

><p>"Ah, have you come to visit me again?"<p>

Mukuro could not contain his grin and Hibari stepped into his Japanese style room. Mukuro have been visiting for a while now, they would silently sit and drink tea. Hibari has until recently been disgusted at Mukuro's frequent house visiting. Well he saw Mukuro has no danger, Hibari always welcomed him. Mukuro would occasionally bring tarts and food which Hibari didn't eat too much. It was a simple room, of tatami mats, and paper walls and don't forget those sliding doors. The room was large enough to have a fight and damage too much property.

The sun was slowly sifting through the cracks of the sliding door, and Hibari stood up and opened it revealing a lovely decorated Japanese style garden of white pebbles and small greenery. There was a smell of fresh cherry blossoms that was growing in the corner, and Mukuro could clearly pick out a scent of other flowers from the district. It was a slow, casual morning. No matter how much Hibari would hate to admit it, he really liked the silent company and the goofy grin of his companion.

"You have work today don't you?"

"Yes, I have a four hour shift halfway through Tsunayoshi's shift"

"Hn"

They stood up, and Hibari made his way down the corridor to the bathroom, Mukuro slowly paced himself to the door and very slowly put his shoes one. Moments later they were out of the door.

There was an unmistakeable smell of street food and it wafted down the main street. Mukuro who was very hungry decided to get some. He motioned for Hibari to stop and asked him, if he would like some. Hibari kept his cold stare and ignored the rumble of his stomach.

"I don't eat stuff like that"

Mukuro pouted and bought two servings anyways. The shopkeeper started to pale as soon as he saw Hibari, and shockingly asked if Mukuro would like their food free. Mukuro grinned and enthusiastically accepted and they walked away with Mukuro shouting out his thanks.

"Do you want some?"

Hibari only picked up his pace and Mukuro followed after.

"Kyoya, it's really yummy"

Hibari Irritated by Mukuro's constant muttering took a piece of the fish ball and put it in his mouth. He let the spiciness savour his mouth, but it was too spicy, brutally swallowing it all down Hibari coughed slightly. Mukuro who realised Hibari swallowed a much too spicy to handle fish ball hid his chuckle behind his hand, muffling his laughter. They continued on to the café like that, Mukuro with his highly satisfactory fish balls and Hibari trying to keep calm.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived, Tsuna was already there and they immediately noticed a man in a black suit sitting in the corner, painfully drinking his espresso. Hibari took his usual seat and Mukuro walked to the back. Tsuna was in the casual black apron and white shirt and black pants.<p>

"Hibari-san. Is it the usual?"

"No. Get me water. I'll order later"

Tsuna looked confused; he shrugged and went off to grab a glass of water. He didn't notice a small smirk appear on Reborn's face. This action didn't go unseen by Hibari though and he reminded to keep a close eye on the suspicious man. There was a small ring of the table bell and Tsuna quickly ran to the counter and gave them their bill.

A glass was suddenly placed in front of Hibari, and he looked up it was Mukuro.

"Does that man look odd? The one in the suit?" he whispered.

Hibari nodded and as he drank the water roughly, whilst listening to Mukuro's vast description on how he can make the man look funnier, he slammed his glass it a bit too hard on the table and the glass shattered into pieces and onto the floor. It did effectively shut Mukuro up.

"That was extreme!"

"Oya, that poor glass"

Mukuro quickly ran in to retrieve a broom and Tsuna was apologising to Ryohei and Lambo who were regulars at the café. While Ryohei and Lambo were paying for their meal, Mukuro was viciously swiping up all the glass.

Lambo glanced at the older Reborn once again. He had been uncomfortable the whole meal, he resisted the urge to load his grenades and throw them at Reborn. He was smart enough not to do that, he knew Reborn would not get hit.

'_Bwhahaha! Lambo-san will beat Reborn!"_

"_Hieee, Lambo no!"_

Lambo was the only one who knew of Tsuna's secret identity that he tried so hard to push back all these years. A wave of worry washed over Lambo, he knew Reborn was there for a reason, as he walked out with Ryohei, Reborn and Lambo had a 3 second staring competition.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mukuro had finished, two men in loose-tops and pants ran into the café and grabbed Tsuna by the collar, instantly Hibari stood up and Mukuro froze in his position.<p>

"Kid, are you Vongola the tenth?"

Before Tsuna could answer with anything Hibari had jerked the man backwards and Mukuro pulled Tsuna behind him. There was a very pregnant silence, as many started to back away from a very angry Hibari Kyoya. The two men gulped, and sweat ran down their foreheads, they picked the wrong time to run in. They glanced in Reborn's direction and cursed.

"I'll bite you to death"

Hibari had them slamming into tables and flying out the door with a few punches and tough blows to their chests. Glass broke out onto the street and the curtains torn and shattered.

Mukuro joined in the fight while nagging the whole way through. "Asking someone if they were a leader of a mafia, in such a place, are you two idiots. Smart people would kidnap the boss after research, rather than barging in, you didn't even order food! How unruly, did your parents teach you manners…..oh. They are beaten already? I haven't finished my…"

Mukuro never did finish, Hibari wacked him on the head, assured that it would leave a bruise.

Reborn smiled, he had found two guardians to be.

"Two down, four to go"

Reborn, left his money and avoiding all the glass and fallen tables made his way outside. He smirked; his student had indeed found some interesting connections.

"So much mess!" Tsuna was nearly in tears.

"I'll pay, don't worry"

Tsuna silently thanked Hibari, and everyone closed the café off for the day and started the long duty of cleaning up all the mess.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera! Yamamoto!"<p>

The brunet ran up to his two very friends, slightly puffed. They were once again sitting at the park reading books together.

"Tsuna! How are you?"

Tsuna explained why he was suddenly in the park. His two friends sat there coffee in hand and listened attentively. Gokudera was half asleep, he had been awake the whole night and Yamamoto kept his cheerful grin, he was tired too, he got locked outside the house due to very angry parents for using a fortune on someone they didn't know. Tsuna kept on babbling, he didn't have friends who would listen to him like this. What he didn't notice was a biker who was going far too fast, pedalling towards Tsuna who was just in the middle of the pathway. Gokudera screamed for Tsuna to move, but Yamamoto was quicker.

He managed to grab Tsuna and pull him towards the worn-out bench underneath the blossoming trees and its green leaves, hung over them in their canopy. Hugging him close and making sure there was no more dangers Yamamoto finally let go of Tsuna who was bright-red with the proximity. Gokudera was fuming.

"Haha, that was close"

Tsuna knew it was no accident. The scanned the area, but all he could see was a pathway, brown oak trees, identical to each other, and benches every few meters but Gokudera managed to catch sight of a black hat, but the second he saw it, it was gone again. A cold draught started to flow in again, Tsuna shuddered in response.

From behind a tree in the lush green grass not far behind the bench occupied by Tsuna and Yamamoto was Reborn, nodding slowly.

"Three down, a right-hand man and two more to go"

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope you did XD Reveiw please :) so i know if your comments :) I know this chapter was not as descriptive as my last few but oh well :)<p> 


End file.
